


the house of lost omens; the forgotten

by serpentofgallifrey



Category: Star Trek
Genre: C/J, Chakotay - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Nap, F/F, Kathryn Janeway - Freeform, Niran - Freeform, a little bit of j/7 in there, also sEVEN IS IN A STARFLEET UNIFORM OKAY ALSO FUCK OFF, also space shenanigans, b’elanna torres - Freeform, gays in space, harry kim - Freeform, meet the new gay, oc!Niran - Freeform, really bad flirting by oblivious people, seven of nine - Freeform, she’s babey i love her, star trek voyager - Freeform, strangers to friends to better friends, strap in kids it’s gonna get weird, tom paris - Freeform, voyager is amazing fuck off, you thought space was scary? Think again, “platonic” handholding because thats gay right? Stressed out aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentofgallifrey/pseuds/serpentofgallifrey
Summary: Space. The Final Frontier. It’s the final frontier because in her opinion? It’s set out to kill her.Her first away mission was supposed to be an observation of a nearby nebula, not a surprise trip to another unmapped quadrant with no hope of getting home in the next hundred years.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Seven of Nine/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Delta

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! This is my first Star Trek fic so,,, yeah it’s set in Voyager! Hope you enjoy!

“Ensign Kim, report.” Janeway’s stern voice echoed across the Bridge.

“It appears to be… a Starfleet shuttle, Captain? Unless I’m hallucinating.” He guessed, squinting into the viewscreen. At this early in the morning, he probably was. He hadn’t seen any Starfleet insignia for about four years now and was almost leaping for joy when he saw it.

“He is correct.” Seven hummed to the right of him. “It bears the insignia.”

“Any life forms on it?” She asked again, standing up from her chair and placing her hands on her hips.

"One life form. However, their vitals are incredibly weak." Seven replied, looking up at the Captain.

"Beam it to Sickbay. Doctor, you've got an incoming patient, I'll be down there soon." She ordered, walking towards the turbo-lift. "Chakotay, you're with me. Tom, see if you can get the shuttle into the cargo bay."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As soon as she entered the lift, Chakotay immediately started asking questions.

"Why do you think that it was drifting? What happened to it?"

"Well, I'm sure that we can ask it when we get there." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. The doors hissed open, and she started the short walk to sickbay.

Again, the doors slid open to reveal the Doctor running around the young being who was unconscious on the bay. He was mumbling to himself, which sounded more like singing to her but she didn't really focus on that. She was more interested in now, the young girl who was unconscious. Evidently Klingon by her initial looks, but there were other species melded into her facial features that she didn't recognize at first.

"What's the situation, Doctor?" Chakotay asked, standing next to him as he furrowed his brows.

"Oxygen deprivation, neural imbalance, several broken bones, multiple abrasions, and a slight concussion. There are wounds that she's healed by herself, but most of them have infections because they hadn't been bandaged at all." He listed, being increasingly appalled as he went down the list.

"Sounds like she's in good care then, Doctor."

He only sighed in response.

"Can we wake her up?" Janeway asked, frowning down at the young woman.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Captain. She's still recovering, but she might be able to talk for a small while."

"Do it, if you can that is." She asked, standing back slightly.

The Doctor injected her neck with a hypospray.

Her eyes started to blink slightly, as she let out a loud groan. She moved her head slightly and opened her eyes. Golden yellow eyes peered back at the Captain's jade green ones.

She took in a large gulp of air and sighed before she started coughing.

"No more Borg-" She stuttered out, before coughing again. "Robot-Vulcans, don't like them."

Chakotay tilted his head slightly with a smile. "Robot Vulcans?"

"Uh, yeah" She mumbled, her face contorting into an uncomfortable position. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Federation Starship Voyager. I'm Captain Janeway, and that's my First Officer, Chakotay. You're safe."

In response, she only sighed and tried to sit up. 

"I wouldn't recommend moving up until you're healed." The Doctor chimed in behind Chakotay.

"I-It's fine, I'm okay." She tried to reason with him. She could only move her body so much before it started to throb with pain again. "I'm safe? No Borg?"

Captain Janeway took a glance at Chakotay before turning back to her. "Yes, no Borg here."

Liar. She seemed to say to herself. Well, technically Seven was a deactivated Borg drone who was incredibly sarcastic when she wanted to be, but nonetheless there was no Borg in the next sector of the Delta Quadrant.

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Chakotay quipped, holding his hand out. She stared at it for a while, as if she didn't know if it was real or not. She took it with such care and held it as if it were precious.

"You're real?" She breathed out hoarsely, almost believing it was a form of a hologram.

"Of course we are little one. We're not going to hurt you." He replied softly with a smile.

"N-Niran. My name is Niran. Junior Science Officer Niran, USS Enterprise."

That sentence took them all by surprise, Janeway more than the others. If the Enterprise was here, maybe they could help Voyager get back to the Alpha quadrant in significantly less time than a hundred years. However, Niran looked worse for wear every passing minute that she stayed awake.

"How old are you, Niran?" The Doctor asked her, scanning her with a tricorder.

She winced at the buzzing noise but replied with a small "Sixteen"

Janeway's eyes widened. This woman, not even a woman, the young girl was a Science Officer in training when she was only sixteen. 

"I'm turning seventeen soon, I think." She reinforced with a small smile. Obviously Klingon, but didn't really act like one. The cranial ridges definitely gave it away, but the blunt tusks didn't make any sense to her. What else was she?

"So, you're a Science Officer, huh?" Chakotay smiled at her, still holding her hand.

She nodded sheepishly, as she felt her body tipping towards him. He caught her easily but became immediately concerned when she started coughing again.

"I think that's enough questions for now, what do you think Niran?" The Doctor asked with a small smile. She nodded slowly before closing her eyes again.

She lied in her ripped undershirt which was covered in soot and small rips. It was evident that she hadn't changed it in a while. 

"We should probably leave her until she gets better." Chakotay said, looking up at Janeway, who was completely focused on Niran.

Where did she come from?  
Where was she going?  
How did she end up in the Delta Quadrant all by herself?

"Captain?" The Doctor asked, breaking her out of her trance."She's not going anywhere, Kathryn. I'm sure the Doctor will let us know when she wakes up.

"If that's possible, Doctor?" She asked, walking around the bay with curiosity.

"Of course, Captain."

"Before we go, I'd like to know what species she is." She asked. "Computer"

A small hum echoed around the room.

"Display all files regarding Junior Science Officer Niran."

"Junior Science Officer Skaria, also known as Niran Kyrell Skaria. Granddaughter of Captain Asena Farren Pike. Age: 16 years and 11 months. Born on Federation Starship Enterprise to K'Rian Reyna Skaria and T'Voq in 2359. The youngest Cadet to be admitted to Starfleet Academy in 2369 when she was 10 years old. Graduated in 2371. Presumed missing in 2371."

Needless to say, it was incredibly impressive. She graduated in two years and was on a Starship when she was twelve years old. The same year that she was transported into the Delta quadrant. How lonely she must have been.

Looking back at Niran, who was unconscious again and her breathing slightly ragged, the Doctor was now silent at hearing the information that the computer had listed.

"She was alone for four years, Kathryn. I'm surprised that she's even remotely speaking Federation Standard." He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"She had to grow up by herself. With no one."

"Are we going to tell the rest of the Crew?" Chakotay asked her, as she was still staring at her. She nodded slowly, before tapping her combadge.

"Seven."

"Yes, Captain."

“Have everyone in the meeting room in two minutes.”

“Yes, Captain.”


	2. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thanks for reading the first chapter! here’s chapter 2: heritage!

As Captain Janeway entered the meeting room, B'Elanna could tell that something was off. Even Chakotay wasn't his usual relaxed self, instead was a guilty-looking figure of a man she thought she knew.

"Now, I'm aware that you've heard the news."

"About the new thing on our ship?" Tom asked, folding his arms over his chest. "It's not going to take over is it?"

"She's Starfleet," Chakotay replied loudly.

Silence.

Tom looked into his lap.

"How old is she?" B'Elanna asked, leaning forward whilst looking at him.

Janeway didn't really want to answer, but she had to.

"She's sixteen." She answered in a small voice. "She's - She's been in the Delta Quadrant for 4 years now. It's a miracle she still knows how to speak Federation Standard, or even talk anything."

"Species?" Harry asked, slowly.

"Klingon, we think. We don't really know, Harry. She's got tusks as well."

"The probability of this individual being a mixed-species is very likely by the way you are describing her, Chakotay." Seven quipped from where she was sitting.

"Computer, display file for Niran Kyrell Skaria."

A young, solemn-faced girl became clear on the hologram on the table. Her ridges were unmistakably Klingon, but her pointed ears soon came into view. The photo of her seemed to be several years old, as the childish gleam in her eyes reflected off the camera. She had a shaved pixie cut, golden yellow eyes and blunt tusks which were only starting to poke out of her mouth. She wore a yellow cadet uniform, and proudly as well.

The next photo was presumably her with her family before she left for the Enterprise. Her mother, Bajoran with Klingon ridges. Her father, Vulcan with Klingon ridges as well.

"I rest my case, Captain. She is of mixed heritage." Seven stated. 

The table was silent.

Another photo. The Enterprise. Just before she left on her away mission. She was smiling, evidently a young girl, barely thirteen. Her hair was different in this photo, it was longer, and matched a Klingon's hair almost identically. She had gained some scars and had grown up slightly, but not much.

A photo of the funeral at Starfleet Headquarters. Her family nowhere to be found.

"Well, that was significantly depressing..." Tom muttered.

"It says here that she graduated top of her class in Astronomy, Astrophysics, and Engineering."

"She could be useful around the ship, Captain." Tom also stated.

"She is currently in sickbay, unconscious Mr. Paris. I doubt she will be any help now. Perhaps, in the next couple of weeks, she will be." Tuvok stated. He hadn't said anything since sitting down, and it was understandable.

"So, she's Klingon then?" B'Elanna asked the Captain, to which she responded with a small nod. "That makes two of you. I suggest when she comes to, try to get to know her."

"Yes, Captain." B'Elanna nodded.

"If that's all, dismissed."

-

For the next two days inbetween her shifts, B'Elanna was in sickbay, sitting next to Niran. It was odd to see another Klingon the Delta Quadrant, but she didn't mind. And by her file that B'Elanna had read, it seemed like she was incredibly intelligent for her age. An age which she was once, and spent most of it hating who she was. It seemed like Niran didn't mind that she was Klingon.

However, when she looked at her. This young girl wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be on Earth, or Qo'nos or somewhere else in the universe, anywhere but in the Delta Quadrant. To B'Elanna, it wasn't fair at all. When she got back to Earth, she was going to have a chat to the Admiral about recruiting ten-year-old girls. If she even got back.

She didn't even notice Niran starting to stir, as she was so zoned out in her thoughts. According to the Doctor, all of her bones had healed on the last day which was a good sign. Her neural imbalance was understandable for her age, and her concussion had gone.

She blinked her eyes tiredly, groaning at her movements. Her hair was almost a mop of wild curls that obstructed her ridges, but somehow she could still see out of them.

"Who - Who are you?" She whispered hoarsely, after coughing again.

"My name is B'Elanna Torres. What's yours?" She asked quietly.

"Niran."

It was short, but it obviously meant something to her, because it was in almost perfect English.

"It's nice to meet you, Niran." She smiled, offering her hand out to the young girl.

"Water?" She asked, sitting up slowly. As soon as the last syllable had left her mouth, the Doctor appeared with a glass of clear liquid.

She eyed it carefully, before drinking it in mere seconds.

"Now, how about we get you cleaned up and we go and see the Captain?" B'Elanna suggested, extending her hand for Niran to get off the bed. She took it slowly, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and her pants were ripped in multiple places.

B'Elanna took a glance at the Doctor who had his eyebrows raised.

"I'll take her to my quarters, tell the Captain I'll meet her soon." She said with a small smile. The Doctor only nodded slightly and walked away.

"Ih duj..." She murmured when they walked out of the room.

"You speak Klingon?" B'Elanna queried.

"Uh, yeah." She replied, looking down at her feet, not looking her in the eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes until they reached her room. "I can replicate a new uniform if you like, there's also a hydroshower in the other room."

Niran nodded and walked away. Her wrist was still sore, but she didn't really mind. Taking off her ripped uniform and letting it fall to the floor with an ungraceful flop, she took off her undershirt. Scars littered her torso, some years old, some only hours old. It had been so long since she had actually had a shower, and was starting to smell.

It only took a few moments, but she was actually clean again. There was no more soot or grime on her skin, and she smelled slightly of vanilla.

She almost didn't recognize the young girl that stared back at her in the mirror. She had a mop of curls, sharp teeth and golden eyes which were incredibly tired, but she couldn't think about that right now. She had to go and see the Captain.

"Niran, there's a uniform for you outside the door," B'Elanna said through the wall. Niran couldn't help but feel like B'Elanna was asked to be nice to her. It's not like she didn't mind it, but it did feel slightly forced.

She opened the door slightly, before taking the uniform and putting it on quickly, with a clean undershirt beneath. She looked slightly more presentable than before, but her hair was still an unruly mop.

She exited the small room with her hands by her side. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on B'Elanna. She noticed that she was wearing a yellow Engineer's uniform, not like the Command uniforms that the Captain and her First Officer were wearing before.

B'Elanna pressed her combadge. "Captain? I'm bringing Niran up to you now."

Niran couldn't help but feel nervous. It was the second time that she would be meeting with her, and had to make a good second impression. An impression that wasn't weak or needed protecting. Niran thought she looked incredibly intimidating, and to the others who hadn't met her, they thought so too.

Soon after, B'Elanna and Niran were in the turbo lift, heading towards the Bridge. There wasn't that much conversation going up, but it wasn't an awkward silence. For Niran, it was more of a respectful silence, but still, she was incredibly nervous.

The doors hissed open quietly to the Bridge and B'Elanna exited first. Taking a large breath of air and walking out with her jaw clenched, she stood at the doors. Almost every human on the Bridge turned to face her. There were four males and three females, each of them wearing different colors.

"Niran?" The Captain stepped out of a room with a soft smile. B'Elanna was with her, but she didn't seem intimidated by the Captain. 

She walked down the stairs, towards where she was and the human male at the front glanced her up and down. She quickly averted her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. Paris quickly tilted his head, not expecting her reaction. The closer she got to him, the more tense she got before quickly walking towards the Captain. 

"Captain Janeway." Niran started nervously, her hands behind her waist. She took a quick glance at Chakotay, who was as equally confused as she was.

"Everybody, this is Junior Science Officer Skaria, she will be aiding our journey back to Earth." She stated, her hands on her hips.

The male at the front was obviously confused, and opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

"Come in." She said again, turning around and walking into her ready room. B'Elanna didn't follow her.

"She's not serious right? She's a kid!" Tom whispered to Chakotay.

"As of now Tom, if Tuvok, The Captain or I am not available, she's your senior officer. I'd like you to respect her as if she were that all the time."

"Yes sir." He replied bitterly.


End file.
